Renesmee
by DevanRenae-StupidLamb
Summary: Renesmee has been in love with Jacob and has struggled dealing with her father reading her mind. After relationships start to end, a secret comes out from an unexpected person. Someone in the shadows come out and makes Nessie's world caotic! PLZ TRY IT!
1. Renesmee's Life

**Renesmee**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked out of the house to hang out with Taylor and Nicole. I was thinking about Jacob's gorgeous face and how I was going to hang out with Taylor and Nicole in La Push and then hang out with Jacob alone. We were practically dating, just no one knew. As we walked to La Push I heard a sound that I had heard plenty of times in anger for absolutely nothing, "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" my father was angry again. Wow, what a surprise! "Do we wait behind your house?" Nicole asked me. I shook my head in embarrassment. I ran inside trying to put on my innocent smile. "Yes Daddy?" I told my father. His face was angry and the sunlight coming from the window made him so beautiful yet so horrible and scary. "Don't "yes Daddy?" me! You and Jacob have been dating?" he asked even though he of course knew the answer, I hated it when he does that. "Dad! Do you know how hard it is to have a father who reads your mind?! I don't have any privacy!" I said trying not to tick him off anymore than he already was. "Answer my question!" It seemed that I did tick him off more by the edge of his voice. He was the only one who was strict in this house. My mom was just worried a lot but she was still easy going. Alice got annoying by making me her mannequin all the time buying me clothes that I despised but she was still very cool and easy to talk to. Jasper was not talkative, he just didn't care, and I liked that about him. Emmet was really fun but sometimes really ignorant when I talked to him. Rosalie was a push-over. She gave me everything I wanted but sometimes got too involved with my privacy. But Dad, he had to know everywhere I went, and everything I am doing. He loves me a lot I know, but sometimes he needs to back off and know that I'm still part human. He needs to realize that he doesn't understand how I feel. "Not technically. We just hang out most of the time, and I really like him." He had a pained expression on. "You're only 14." he said more calmly. "So? Nothing is going on. What is wrong with me getting close to Jacob?" I was getting angry now. "You don't understand." "Well then help me understand." I hated it when he does that! There was something he wasn't telling me, I could tell. Jacob has been with me since the day I was born and I really like him. I think he likes me too. But probably just like a little sister. I pictured getting closer to him. Our faces almost touching, then we kiss. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" he repeated. "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND JACOB?" I definitely shouldn't have thought that. I wish my Mom was here. She's hunting with everyone. "NOTHING! I REALLY LIKE HIM OKAY!" I stormed upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

She can not be thinking about kissing boys already. I know they will end up together because of the imprint but not now. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes identical to her mother's. I don't know if we should tell her about the imprint now. That will just give her an excuse. She was so beautiful. I remembered holding her for the first time. Touching her small hand on my face to give me the memory of her mother. Then I remembered her reaching for Jacob. I was furious now. He better not be pushing her to do anything too quickly. I've read his thoughts about Bella and he better not be thinking those things again. Taylor and Nicole are out back. I better send them home. They might get ideas being here all the time now.


	2. Nicole

**Nicole's POV**

"These people are freaks. I don't know what's wrong with them" I spoke quietly. Because these people must hear really well. Renesmee's Dad always seemed to hear what we were saying. I think he follows us or something. "Do you think Nessie's a freak too?" Taylor said sweetly. "I don't know. She doesn't act like one. Just her family does." I said peeking through the window. "I want to figure out why they are weird and everything." I thought about clues on what might give me ideas. "I think they're normal Nic. What if there's nothing to figure out?" She really annoyed me when she tried to stop my ideas. "I have a couple of theories. One is..." "AAAAAAH!!!!" we both said in unison. A strong hand grabbed us both from our shoulders. "Calm down. Why are you both back out here? This is our property and we can call your parents." It was the big blonde guy. Renesmee's uncle. He was really scary to me. I saw the line of the freaks all behind him. The guy standing next to the really pretty pixie hair cut girl looked really tense like he was in pain. I saw the veins sticking out of his arms. He freaked me out. I responded quickly to Nessie's uncle because the last thing I wanted to do was get my Mom angry. "We are waiting for Nessie, sir." I tried to stop shaking because his hand was still on my shoulder. He took it off when I glanced at it with a shaky breath. He smiled a bright smile and said firm but accommodating, "Come on in, I will get her." Mrs. Cullen stroked the back of both mine and Taylor's hair. We came inside their gorgeous house. I saw Mr. Cullen on the chair rubbing his forehead. What was this dude's problem? He looked up at us really confused staring at Renesmee's grandfather. He looked really young to be a grandfather. "They were waiting for Renesmee." Nessie's grandfather said to Mr. Cullen. "Can I talk to you, Mrs. Cullen?" He said with a sweet smile. He was a really good looking Dad. He looked like an angel. There I stood with Taylor and seven other weird scary yet beautiful people. That guy (I think they called him Jazz) stood looking like his eyes were going to burst out of his skull. I felt very afraid.

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me into the kitchen. Where was Renesmee? "Nessie's upstairs. Don't be worried, everything's fine." He said with cunning heart stopping eyes. "And you say you can't read my mind." I said. "I was reading Renesmee's thoughts and she went to go hang out with Nicole and Taylor. She was going to head to the beach and after they left to go back to Jacob's by herself. She thought about how she really liked him and about how they are practically dating....after I brought her back inside..." I interrupted, "You brought her back inside?! Edward she is just a 14 year old girl. You need to respect her privacy. That's not such a big deal." I loved him and I knew that he would die one million times to make Renesmee happy, but I remember being human. It was hard being a girl turning into a woman. "She was thinking about kissing him!" He was so overprotective. "Drop it, I will talk to her, Edward."

**Renesmee's POV**

I could hear my mom coming up the stairs. I was reading Romeo and Juliet for school. I did not want to talk to anybody right now. I knew that my Dad would have told her. So I looked out my window to make sure Taylor and Nic weren't there, and then I jumped out our 3 story window, landed firmly, and ran to La Push.


	3. Pressure

**Jacob's POV**

She was coming, I could smell her. "Billy, I'm going to see Nessie." I said. Billy loved her. He was so happy that I was happy. I sub-consciously smiled a big smile by the thought of seeing her. I ran outside to see her brown beautiful hair flowing by the speed of her graceful run. I ran to grab her into my arms and lift her up. "Why do I get so excited when I see you? Every time we see each other is like the first time in 5 years!" She giggled grabbing onto my neck and stopping my heart. "I missed you, Jake." she said sweetly. "Missed you more. What do you want to do today, my love?" I stroked her cheek with the tips of my fingers. "Hmm. Can we just hang out at your place? Is Billy home?" I was just so dazed by her face, I couldn't answer. But she raised her eyebrow at me taking me out of my daze. "He's leaving right now. Let's go inside." I let go of her waist but kept a hold of her hand and ran her inside. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV but I paid no attention to it. God, that girl was gorgeous! The imprint made it horrible to be apart from her. I hope she feels the same way. I moved closer to her putting my arm around her shoulder. She hesitated but she leaned her head against my shoulder. I could hear her steady breathing. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. I always wondered what she was thinking. She could easily show me but she has been secretive lately. "Nothing." she said slowly. "I know it's not nothing. Come on, Nessie. Show me. You can tell me anything." She took a deep breath and then put her cold hand on my forehead. I loved it when she did that. I saw both of us kissing. Oh thank god! She felt the same way. She met my gaze and I leaned towards her face and her lips softly touched mine. I felt dizzy and wonderful at the same time. My lips parted. She became stiff like she wasn't ready for it, but I stayed there cupping my hands around her face. She tried to push me away but I stayed there. She kept pushing but I was too strong. Then she slapped me on the face and ran out. I stood stunned for a second but then went outside. She had already been gone. She was a really fast runner. I hoped she would get over it. I didn't want to hurt her but how was I supposed to know she wasn't ready for it?


	4. Seth Steps In

**Emmett's POV**

I was really getting used to being around humans. I guess I got used to it because of Nessie. But Nessie's friends left already. I liked testing myself though. "Nice pounce today, Rose. I almost got scared!" I told her. She laughed a sweet laugh that I loved. "Ooh, blackmail. You were scared of a girl!" I laughed harder this time. I heard Edward come downstairs yelling, "I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL KILL HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID DOG! BELLA! WE'RE GOING TO LA PUSH!" he screamed angrily. "Dude, calm down! What happened with Jacob?" he was probably just overreacting but it didn't seem like that this time. "Renesmee is crying in the forest right now." he said slowly and pained. It seemed like he was holding back tears. "Jacob, kissed her and was a little too passionate. Now will you please stop asking questions so I can go kill a werewolf!" Bella came downstairs really quickly. "EDWARD STOP!" she said worriedly. She liked Jacob and didn't want him to get hurt but I was furious. Bella continued, "Edward nobody is going to hurt her. If you go out there you might hurt him. So I am not letting you go." She turned to me, "Emmett, will you please go deal with Jacob, while I go help Renesmee?" I hesitated thinking about punching him in the face but I answered slowly, "I will try my best not to hurt him." Rose chimed in. She was always so protective over Nessie. She wished that Nessie were her own and definitely treated her that way. "WAIT WHAT?! NESSIE IS CRYING? PLEASE LET ME GO, BELLA!" she got so upset when she wasn't able to get into her business. I pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Sweetie, I think she needs her Mom right now. Let her go." I said softly. I didn't want to light her fuse. "Emmett's right Rose. I would let you but I don't want to overwhelm Nessie. Let's go Emmett." I gave her a kiss and Bella and I ran out of the house. We tried to hurry but Seth stopped us. "What happened? Where's Nessie?" Nessie and him were best friends. She REALLY liked him. He was a nice boy but man, he always came over all the time. Kind of annoying. I was still not used to having werewolves around all the time. "Jacob kissed her in a way she was not ready for. She is crying out that way and I am going to.." The second I pointed to the area she was crying he was gone. Bella looked at me smirking and then ran off. Now I was going to deal with Jacob.

**Seth's POV**

I was kind of getting tired of Jacob doing this to Nessie. He's rushed her like this before but she forgave him (I don't know why) and went on with it. I knew it would kill me to see her cry but I had to go. Her Mom was following me which was weird. Then, I saw her. Her head was in her knees. She was wearing the shirt I loved the most on her. The sunset was coming soon. That was her favorite time. I thought it might make her feel better to see it so that's a plus. "Nessie!" I yelled. She looked up at me with her brown eyes looking surprised and puffy like she has been crying for a long time. "Seth, Mom. I guess you heard. You guys didn't need to come." She said shakily. "Of course we did." I sat next to her giving her a gentle hug. It didn't mean anything (to her) it was just friendship. But with me, it secretly was deeper. Jacob is one of the leaders. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help it. I let go because she has been rushed one too many times today for something she didn't want to do. I wasn't going to be the next one. "You okay, Ness?" I spoke softly as her Mom sat down next to her. "I'm fine. Thanks guys. The thing is, it's not that he kissed me. It's how he wouldn't let go and forced me to, and the feeling that I wasn't ready for it." she said trying to stop herself from crying again. "Honey, that's hard. You need to make a decision. on if you're going to let him become your friend again, stay close and wait until you're ready to go to that level, or not tolerate that behavior and leave with your head held high." her Mom said with a smile. I rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her confused expression. "I think I'm going to not tolerate it, and wait until he comes back and begs for me to come back and gives me a sincere apology." I saw her beautiful smile. I wasn't able to stop myself from smiling to. I missed her so much. I haven't seen her in about 5 days. She's been so busy. "Sounds good." her Mom said. "I am going to go back home and calm down your father. See you soon. Be back before dinner." her Mom got up and ran back towards their house. "Okay Mom." She looked at me sweetly. "I haven't seen you in a while." she spoke quietly and then looked at the sunset. "Yeah you've been busy. You want to see one of your chick flicks at the movie theatre or something?" She looked at me and smiled. "Sure. Let's go."


	5. Alice with Werewolves Stupid Emmett

Jacob's POV

**I was never going to say sorry for kissing her. I needed to. She was just not ready for it. Her lips felt sensational on mine. I brushed my fingers through my hair sitting down on my front porch. I looked up at the sunset. It reminded me of her, colorful and beautiful and makes you feel good inside. Oh how I loved her. I smelled disgusting vampire smell. I still wasn't used to it, it just disgusted me. Was it Renesmee? I stood up feeling my eyebrows go up in excitement. Then I saw Emmett running towards me. I got ready for the lecture. I feel so sorry for Nessie. I hate it when people read my mind. I can't imagine how horrible it would be to live like that all the time. I felt the irritation flow up to my face. My hands squeezed into fists. I was so annoyed by the all the Cullen's besides Bella and Nessie. He came up to me with a blank face. I could tell he was trying to hold in his anger. Bella must have talked to him, so typical Bella. I would love to take a punch at one of them so I was upset about that. "Just get on with it." I told him flatly. "If you dare kiss her when she is not ready or we do not allow her to, I will rip you to pieces." He said with a growl coming from his chest. "Can't you just let her have some privacy?! Just leave her alone you paras- Emmett." I backed off trying not to get him angry, that would just make things worse. He growled quietly. "I don't think we will take that in consideration. But.....thank....you...for the tip." I heard his teeth grind together. This was freaking him out trying to be nice to me...I loved it! "She can do whatever she wants to." I told him. "WELL KISSING A DOG WAS NOT WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO TODAY BUT YOU STILL MADE HER! WHO NEEDS THE TIP? YOU!" I threw him to the ground but he swung me back to where I was, slamming my back against the wall. Finally, a little fun around here.**

**Alice's POV**

The beautiful sunset was more purple now. I went up to Nessie's room to find an outfit for her to wear tomorrow. I better make it beautiful because she would probably want to make Jacob want her back. Ooh this is gonna be great! I picked a little low cut purple lace shirt with skinny jeans and some gorgeous black kitten heels. I loved shopping with her and helping her find outfits. She was still stubborn like her Mother but it was fun. I picked up the heels and then froze. I saw a vision of Jacob as a wolf fighting Emmett. Jacob was hurt really bad. Oh crap! Stupid Emmett! We sent him out there so Jacob _wouldn't_ get hurt!! I heard Edward walk out the door. He heard my thoughts. "Edward I'm coming with." We all ran together the wind blowing through my hair. I was so angry that Emmett would put us in danger like that. If he hurts him we will break the treaty. I ran faster now, catching up with Edward. Emmett was running towards us which made me really confused. "I can't believe you Emmett. What have you done? Is he hurt?" Edward spoke angrily. "Calm down, he heals quickly but I didn't harm him that bad." Emmett had an ashamed and tortured expression. "Emmett, you broke the treaty. They are going to decide either to kill us or send us away from Forks and not tolerate us to come back." Edward was so furious. "But Jacob was the one who shoved me to the ground first! What was I supposed to do?!" Well I didn't know that. "You should have controlled yourself!!" He looked at us now, "Let's go talk to Jacob. Emmett go home." He said blankly. We walked inside the house. The werewolf pack was there in the living room eating like hogs. Oh they had such a disgusting smell. I didn't breath until we got to Billy. The entire pack stood up cautiously to us stepping closer. I growled in my chest at one of them. Seth wasn't there. He was the only one that was acceptable to me. "What do you want? You are not welcome here." Billy told us. Sam was right behind him with an angered face. "We want to apologize for what happened with Jacob on Emmet's behalf. Emmett has a temper." Bella spoke softly. Billy gave her a small smile. He still liked her even though she was a vampire now. He wasn't fond of any of the rest of us except for Nessie. "But for the record, Jacob was the one that came to him first. Emmett was trying to talk to him about what happened with Nessie today and I guess Jacob got mad. Billy stood confused. "Jacob didn't say anything about that." He looked to the ground rolling his wheelchair backwards and rolled into Jacob's room. After a few minutes of scowling and glaring at the dogs I heard Jacob yell at his father, "BUT I DIDN'T EVEN HURT HIM! WHAT ARE YOU A PARASITE LOVER NOW!?" Edward's veins stuck out of his arms now. He ran into the room. I tried to hold him back but he glared at me and I let go of his shoulder. He nodded apologetically for glaring but then walked slowly into the room. "Jacob, Emmett had no choice. You pretty much pushed him to the edge." he said calmly straining to sound polite. He pulled it off but I still heard that tension. "MY SKIN IS TORN OFF ON MY ENTIRE BACK AND MY ARM IS BROKEN! YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE HIM?! WELL THEN YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS THAT OTHER LEECH!" Edward let his voice get angry now. I saw Bella's worried face. "You may not see any of our family ever again, dog." The pack all got off the couch angered by his comment but me and Bella blocked them with a snarl. Then I felt a wave of calmness over me. Jasper. I ran to the door and grabbed his hand, but went back into the cautious position in front of these pups. Edward stormed out, grabbed Bella's hand and left the house. I followed after him wondering how Nessie would react. She'll probably be fine. I didn't speak to Bella after she talked to her. He didn't deserve her anyway. He can suffer that stupid mutt!

**********************************************************************

Sorry I took a while for this chapter. :'( Hope you liked it....next is Seth and Renesmee!! Please REVIEW!!! ~Devan (cl3vn cu//3|\|)


	6. The Date With Seth

**Renesmee's POV**

We walked slowly to his car. The pain I felt with Jacob suddenly dimmed. Like Seth brought life back to me. He was like my personal boost of happiness. Even before all this happened with Jacob, the feeling I had with him was the exact opposite of the feeling I have with Seth. I still haven't figured out what the difference was. It was getting dark now and I could feel Seth's eyes looking at me but looked back at the ground quickly. He was my best friend and through the cold night air with my freezing cold skin, I felt so warm next to him. "You are being really quiet. You want to show me what you're thinking about? It's okay if you don't want to." he said to me quietly. I laughed softly. I wanted to show him what I was thinking about but not too much in detail. "Of course I will show you. You are my best friend." I put my hand on his cheek and showed him the thought of how great it felt to feel warm when I was with him, wondering about what movie we're going to see, and how I want to attack Jacob. He laughed so hard at the last one. "I will hold him and you attack. Sound like a plan?" I laughed with and he nudged me softly with his fist. Right after he looked at me to see what my expression was. Probably afraid to come on too strongly. He was so sweet. I just smiled at him. "I'm having so much fun and we haven't even got to the car yet." We laughed again. He had such a sweet laugh. Like he was singing baritone. "What movie are we going to see? Or do you want to do something else?" He always focused on what I wanted to do. It made me blush. "Whatever. Really whatever you want to do is fine with me. It doesn't always have to be what I want to do." I smiled at him showing him that I was telling him the truth. "I want to do anything as long as it is with you." Wow. He was serious. "This is going to take a while isn't it?" We laughed together again. "How about we just see whatever movie is on right now?" I told him getting into the car. "Fine with me." He opened the door for me and grabbed on my waist to effortlessly lift me up into the seat. He had a huge excursion. He put on some really good rock music that I never heard of and we smiled at each other the whole ride. We never needed to talk. He was like a getaway from all my stress. I wasn't sure if he was flirting with me or if it was just being a nice friend, but through this time that I thought he was just being my friend I would treasure every second. We came to the movie. It was a slapstick movie that wasn't funny at all it was just retarded but he thought it was hilarious. I think I was really liking him in a different way than I thought. I felt like I was always needed him to be there. This shocked me. It reminded me of the story about Sam. I was in the same situation but it wasn't as easy to tell. I wasn't sure if Seth was my Emily and Jacob was my Leah, or if Seth was my Leah and Jacob was my Emily. After that I thought of my Mother. She dealt with the same thing with Jacob and Edward and now her _daughter_ dealt with it with Jacob and Seth. Well that's awkward. Mother and daughter in love with same guy. GROSS! I would never know until I tried. So I grabbed his hand and leaned my shoulder so that it would touch his. He turned toward me and smiled brighter than I have ever seen him smile before. His hand slightly squeezed mine and set his arm softly on my arm. I could feel his eyes on me through the rest of the movie. But weirdly, I felt comfortable. There was no pressure. I felt like I was just floating on air. Everything was perfect. The movie ended and we went to go to a restaurant to talk. "Do you want to talk about today? Just vent about what is going on with you? Again, you don't have to if you don't want to." his eyes sparkled whenever he talked to me. This was the first time that I thought about Jacob. Seth made me forget all about it. I realized that I actually did want to talk about it. "Thanks. I always thought he was perfect for me. But lately he has been being different. He has been clingy and makes me rush through the whole relationship. But I'm not going to tolerate it anymore. I'm not going to change what I want to do for him." I looked down at my coke. I tried to make sense of things. It was weird talking about the guy I used to be in love with who is a friend of Seth's who is someone I feel like I can be falling for. "Well good for you. He needs to get a kick in the butt. I know that you are his imprint and that you love him," he swallowed and looked down at the table. "but it didn't seem like he really _loved _you. It just seemed more like he needed you for self purposes." he was so right. He explained everything perfectly. "You are so right. It did seem that way." I felt ashamed that I was so ignorant even though inside I knew what was happening. "I can't imagine treating someone like that. If I didn't love somebody I wouldn't lead them on like that." I knew for sure now that I loved him. I just wasn't sure what way that was. But I was leaning towards the romantic way. The way that I wanted to have a serious relationship with him. The way that I desperately wanted to kiss him right now. I had to find out what we were right now. "Seth. You are amazing." I told him slowly. I was worried I was taking this too fast. I mean I just broke up with Jacob today. "Aw shucks! You're just saying that. Now you on the other hand is much more amazing than me." His eyes twinkled as he stared deep in my eyes. We broke the tension by stabbing at our pastas. It was so loud in there but all I could focus on was him. "No really. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. I'm just.....I feel....perfect when I'm around you....It's just that I am confused on...I'm sorry I can't find the words." I didn't want to lose him by saying something too fast. "Just tell me honestly what you're thinking about. Maybe it will help me explain." I told him with a soft smile. His eyebrows raised and he laughed with a confused expression on his face. "Okay. Honestly? This is hard to say because I don't want to drive you away or put more pressure on you in this delicate time right now but...um... You're my best friend you know that right? Well I feel....it's just, that you are incredible and fun...and...I guess I can't find the words either." We laughed together. It felt like we harmonized with each other. We just clicked. "Maybe we both are trying to say the same thing. That would be funny! The problem is who is going to have the guts to say it first.." I had a small chuckle but his lips pursed. "I don't think we have the same thing to say but I guess I will say it first. I mean I am the man in the room. I will lose my reputation if I don't." We laughed again but it ended quickly. Because now I didn't have a clue what he was going to say. I was so hopeful that he was going to say the same thing as I was. "Renesmee?"

*****************************************************************

Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!! I would hate me if I were you. The past couple chapters I tried to add Seth. Because the Jacob/Seth stories can be so funny! I know it's getting serious now but don't worry.....IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THE NEXT PART!

-Devan

P.S.......R+E+V+I+E+W = SOMETHING YOU ALL NEED TO DO RIGHT NOW!!!


	7. Someone who has been through it

I haven't breathed for the past 4 minutes. I should just end this and go back to loving Jacob. I was just being stupid. I guess I am such amazingly good friends with Seth that I got in over my head. Now I focused on his fingers scratching the side of his head in frustration. I don't think I was going to be able to stand listening. I hoped harder than I have ever hoped in my life and to know that it wasn't true made my heart ache excruciatingly. "Renesmee?" his voice was shaky and worried about my response to his secret. "Just say it Seth. Whatever it is you can trust me." I tried so hard to make my voice sound like I wasn't freaking out right now. "Well. I have a confession. This is hard to say but Nessie I..."

**Seth's POV**

"Nessie I...." I'm not going to say it. I just have to think of something else. What am I going to say? I don't want to lie to her though. I love her so much but I can't do it. Too much pressure on her. She still loves Jake. Just say something you loser. Just do it. "Um... Leah wants to talk to you." I stared at her expression. It looked like her life was being yanked out of her. "The important thing you had to say to me that was hard to say was...Leah wants to talk to me?" I used everything I had to sound and look believable. "Yeah. Your turn. What do you have to say?" Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows scrunched. Her fingers grabbed onto the table. I thought it was going to break. She jumped out of her seat and her lips went into a tight line. This was horrible looking at her like this. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I'm going to run home. Leave me alone." She stormed out of the restaurant. "Nessie please don't leave!" I walked up and got a raised eyebrow from the waitress and sat back down squeezing my head in between my hands. Why would I do that?! I thought I was going to cry but then the waitress came over awkwardly and handed the check. So I pulled it together. I am just going to leave her alone. If she wants to see me she will. I was left with nothing. I didn't know how Jake was able to stand this. Being away from her was ripping me apart and it's only been 5 minutes. I wanted to hear her laugh again. I put this all on her while I was trying to cheer her up from being hurt by some other guy. I walked out got in my car and drove. I didn't know where I would go, I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I love her and I wanted to kill myself because of the pain I felt, but I moved on with life because of that little chance that she might forgive me and let us be best friends again. I strained from the thought that I would be feeling this for a long time.

**Renesmee's POV**

I. Don't. Care. I repeated it in my head over and over and over. I was being stupid. I wanted him to say something and he didn't, it's over with. I was getting carried away. He didn't deserve what I did to him, I was giving him the wrong impression. Right now these words I was thinking were just words. I didn't believe them at all. I was being horrible to him. But he had no idea how horrible this was for me. I don't know why I wished so hard that he would love me too. Running incredibly fast through the forest made me feel so at home. I didn't need to think about anything, it was natural and incredible. I don't think I was going to talk to Seth for a while. I think I am going to wait for him to come to me. I think it will be wrong and awkward for me to come to him. The weirdest part about this was that the people I really wanted to talk to was my Mom and Sam. I wanted my Mommy because she helped me out everything by just being there. She was able to say exactly what I needed. I wanted to talk to Sam because he has been through this. I bet it took him a while to figure who he was going to choose. We were starting to actually be okay with each other. We were together alot because of Jacob and Seth. Both of those names sent a shock through my chest. I started running to La Push. I got to Sam's house and Emily was the one who answered the door. "Hey Nessie! This is a surprise. Come on in I am making lasagna." she said opening the door wider to let me in. She was so nice. All of the other werewolves and people who knew who I was were at least a little hesitant but not her. My mom said she was cool with it too. I loved hanging out with her. She was starting to be a good friend. "Is Jacob here?" I whispered softly looking around the house. "No. Do you want me to invite him over? I can...." I freaked out, "NO! I mean no thank you. We are going through a fight so I don't really want to talk to him. That's why I asked you. Sorry." I hoped she wouldn't ask me about it. I looked down at the ground and twiddled my thumbs stepping into the house. "Oh okay. Sit down, please." I walk into the house. The entire room was filled with wonderful smelling candles and such a homey feeling. Sam stood up and looked at me surprisingly and smiled warmly, "Hey Ness! What are you doing here?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I couldn't remember breathing from the moment Seth started to tell me what was on his mind. I shoved the thought from my mind. What was I going to say to Sam? "Uh, well I wanted to talk to you about something. But I don't want to intrude so it doesn't matter...." I was interrupted by Emily. "No! Stay for dinner please! Nessie you're not intruding really. Please stay." I thought about it very briefly because I already knew that I really wanted to stay. "Sure. Thank you so much. I would love to stay. But I need to call my Mom first. Give me a second?" "Sure of course. We are so glad you're staying." Sam was the one who spoke to me this time. I walked out of the room to call my Mom. She answered the phone with, "Hi sweetie." She was making dinner I could hear. "Hey Mommy. I am at Emily and Sam's. They asked me to stay for dinner. Is that okay?" I bit my lip hoping she would say yes. "Um Renesmee why are you at Sam and Emily's?" I wasn't going to tell the whole story but I wasn't going to lie. I never was able to with my mom or daddy. With Dad he always knew I was lying and with my Mom it just was horrible feeling. It always was obvious when I did. "I needed to talk to Sam about something. I will tell you about it later. So can I stay?" "Sure of course you can. Don't stay too late. Love you sweetie." I was so happy she was cool and quick about it. "Thanks Mommy. Love you. See you soon." I hung up the phone and walked to the table. Both of them were staring at each other. They were so in love it made everyone jealous of that feeling. "So Ness. What did you want to talk about?" Now I had a couple questions for Sam. But I wasn't sure with Emily there. I waited for a second and took a bite of the salad and started to vent to a werewolf who knew exactly what I was going through.


	8. Finding out who is who Advice

*****************************************************************

I haven't updated in a while because I have been working on Confusion of Abilities....sorry! But I am really excited about this story. So please review! I hope you like this chapter. :)

*****************************************************************

"Sam, I came here for advice." He looked at Emily and then back to me. He was like an older brother to me. He was so wise and helped me out with everything he said. He set down his fork and I could see his eyes focus. I took a deep, shaky breath. "Well you know that Jake imprinted on me and I love him so much, but......I think that I love Seth. I know it sounds horrible but I feel that I am going through the same situation that you did with....Emily and Leah." I turned to Emily and she bit her lip and smiled a meaningless, small, crooked smile at Sam. Sam looked worriedly at her and she shook her head in approval. "You want to try to find out who is Emily and who is Leah? But with Jake and Seth?" I shook my head slowly and lifted my eyes to see his expression. "I want to have some guidance on how to deal with it, and then maybe I will realize who is Emily and who is Leah." He looked at me painfully and then happily when he started to gaze at Emily. His lips came into a straight line and I could see he was thinking back. "I don't have much to say.....I mean it wasn't very hard to find out who was my imprint and the girl I only loved. When I first met Emily and I was thinking about what I was going to do, Emily was always in my mind. I kept thinking about staying with Leah but the thought of Emily just made me smile and remove the option from my mind. So I just knew." It was like a love story. Emily leaned in and kissed Sam passionately. I didn't realize that I was smiling like a freak. Their lips and eyes unlocked and he turned to me again taking a bite of his lasagna. "Did you want more advice in specifically _your _situation or do you want more advice in the situation we both were in?" I thought about that for a second but decided I wasn't sure how to tell Seth and Jacob. I twirled a strand of my hair with my finger in confusion and quickly took a bite of salad. "I guess more of my situation. I don't know how to tell them or even if I should. I know that Seth doesn't love me like that back so I don't know what to do." I felt stuck. I was just a helpless fly caught in a spider's web and there was no way out. I knew that every choice I would choose would create a horrible situation no matter what I did. If I chose to leave Seth and just go back to Jacob, I would have lost my best friend and someone I truly love. (In what way I love him I still am not sure) If I chose Seth, I probably would be left with nothing. He doesn't love me back so Jacob would be gone and I only have that little chance of him loving me in time or us becoming friends again. The first choice so far sounded better but there was still something holding me back. I loved Seth. I couldn't leave him, no matter if he didn't love me back or wanted to be my friend. I would only leave him if he didn't want me. "May I ask you a couple questions first?" I shook my head quickly and smiled softly at Emily. Her blonde hair was back into a sloppy yet beautiful bun showing off her incredible bone structure. She was wearing a light green tank top with knee-high jeans. She was so beautiful and humble. I really hoped that I would get closer with her because she was a wonderful person that I really would like to get to know better. "What are the differences between the love that you feel for Jake and Seth?" That was such a hard question. I pictured their faces in my mind and bit my bottom lip. "Well with Jake it is kind of the choice that everyone would think I would choose. He is the guy who loves me so much and it's an original kind of love. He can be a little more.....affectionate......then I want him to be sometimes but I love him so much. I have known him my entire life and we were inseparable from the start. He treats me well and he is a wonderful and warm person and I have always loved him. With Seth........well he is my best friend. I have so much fun with him and I don't feel that way with Jacob. He is caring and sweet and only worries about me. I can open up to him and feel comfortable. Jacob tells me how he feels about me but I don't know how Seth feels about me so it kind of makes it harder but I know that Seth thinks of me as his best friend and that's all." Sam's eyebrow raised in question. "How do you know how he feels?" I remembered back at the restaurant as much as I didn't want to. Again I didn't know what my face was doing when I started to tear. I never knew that I felt so much for Seth. I wiped my tear away from my face and Emily's face was covered with worry. "Well we were at a restaurant and we both told each other that we needed to tell the other something important. I was going to tell him that I loved him and I hoped so much that he would say the same. He struggled for words and then just told me that Leah wants to talk to me. I was devastated and I knew that he didn't care for me like that." Sam looked down and thought really hard. I looked at the time on their oven and saw that it was 9:57. "Sam, I am so thankful that you are helping me out so much, but I really have to go. I am so sorry. Can we talk some more some other time?" I sat up and picked up my plate. Emily grabbed it from me and took it to the sink herself. "Of course you can Ness. You're welcome." Emily came over and gave me a small hug and I walked to the door. "Good night you guys." I said while opening the door. "Good night Renesmee. It was a pleasure having you." Emily said sweetly. I ran to my house and walked in the house to see my Mom and Dad on the couch. "Hi sweetie. How was Sam and Emily's?" my Mom spoke softly. "It was great. I know that I told you I would talk to you about why I was there but can I go to sleep? I am really tired." I went over to my parents and gave them both a hug. "Okay. Goodnight honey." My mom said and then went back to staring at my Dad. I walked slowly up the stairs. "Sweet dreams, love." I went to my room and got in my gray shorts with my comfy red tank top and crawled in my bed. I had so much on my mind and I tried so hard to go to sleep. Jacob and Seth's face went around in circles in my head and wouldn't stop so I tried to focus on my breathing. I started to tear again and finally fell asleep in sadness.


End file.
